One Hundred Songs of Tamriel
by Gemleaf
Summary: The bard Erdiwen of Many Tongues traveled for fifty years across Tamriel in search of songs from all peoples. A fanfic for anyone who loved the songs in Skyrim and wanted to see more. Rated T for potential song content.
1. Chapter 1

_**Traditional Songs of Tamriel**_

 _Forward by Erdiwen of Many Tongues_

I have traveled to some of the strangest corners of Nirn; feasted with Bosmer in the remote forests of Vallenwood, entertained an Orcish chieftain in temporary bondage and even helped a Redguard scholar translate an ancient tome. But these are not my only stories to tell. I would have to write another tome to inform the reader of my life story, though it is an indulgent thing to acknowledge. What is important is that I am getting old and weak. My travels as a bard have given me the knowledge of songs from all of the races of Tamriel.

Many of these songs are rarely written down, if at all. Most will be unusual to the average reader. If my travels have proven anything to me, it is that music is a constant among all peoples. The most common subject matter in songs is unhappy love.

Despite fifty years of travel, my knowledge barely scratches the surface.

 _..._

 _I Turn Away_

 _Originated in Morrowind_

Serjo walks towards me, I turn away.

Will he ask me for gold or another way?

Will he follow? Will he follow?

I don't know why, but he always lies...

Somehow I love him still, still.

Does he love me still, still?

Don't forget me, Azura.

Don't forget my desperate prayer.

Don't forget my hopeless, hopeless love.

 _End notes: I first heard this beautifully haunting song in the Retching Netch of Solstheim. It is mostly sung by a woman about a man, to the point where a male bard can effectively amuse an audience by singing a modified version of it. Nevertheless, I won't ever forget the lilting cadence of the song._

 _Suggestions? Male singers outside of Morrowind can get the same effect as a traditional female singer, so don't be afraid to introduce this to your musical repertoire. Unless you're in the Grey Quater, of course. If you are in Morrowind or Solstheim, read the crowd - it's either very well loved or will be met with groans and sighs. Sober Dunmer tend to react with heckling, but drunken Dunmer will start singing along._

 _..._

 _Zatrana_

 _Of Khajiit Origin_

Zatrana, Zatrana, Zatrana...

What you mean to me.

Zatrana, Zatrana, Zatrana...

this one cannot see.

She has the fur of a silver moon,

the eyes of precious gold.

And when she smiles, keeps her head up,

causes thoughts untold.

Zatrana, Zatrana, Zatrana...

She does these things to me.

Zatrana, Zatrana, Zatrana...

But where could she be?

She leaves me at the break of night,

lonely oh, so lonely,

she leaves out this one's line of sight,

so cold, she is, so cold!

Zatrana! Zatrana!

 _*Optional Ending_

But she's abandoned me, the last time,

This one's settling for Dro'Khana.

 _End notes: I actually did not hear this song in Elsweyr, but in a caravan's camp on the Hammerfell border. A performer traditionally will read the atmosphere to decide which ending to use. If the audience is mostly morose or drinking bitterly, the singer will use the 'joke ending'. If the audience is worked up and jovial, the singer will leave them with the bitter ending. The joke relies on the name - Dro is an honorific for an old khajiit._

 _Suggestions? Sing this to a louder audience. It's most effective when sung with a booming voice and will quiet crowds, if only for a moment (every bard should prepare for a potentially hostile or indifferent audience). Starting with the original and changing it a little bit each time you repeat the verse is a tradition among the khajiit, but they often end up with a silly, nonsensical version of the song by about the third round._

...

 _Flip The Coin_

 _Drinking Song Unique to the Reachmen of Skyrim_

Three gold pieces from the street,

one for you, one for me.

And with the third, who shall it be?

How will we solve this mystery?

Flip the coin!

Flip the coin!

Dance around our good luck.

But when the guards do come around,

be sure, my friend, to duck!

Cause a coin is only worth so much,

so little compared to you or me.

Flip the coin, then!

Flip the coin!

And let's go buy a drink.

 _End notes: This song is usually sung by multiple people. It enjoys popularity among the prisoners of Markarth's infamous Cidhna Mine, but groups of (non-convict) miners have been known to sing this during working hours. Interesting enough, as miners have been coming in from other areas of the world to mine silver, this song has simply been adopted by the immigrants working among the Reachmen._

 _Suggestions? A crowd favorite if you're singing in the Reach. The words are easy to pick up on and meant to be repeated, so use it to build up the energy of a sleepy tavern. Do not attempt this if there are few people in the audience. It'll fall flat very quickly without other people to sing it - I have personally seen that happen._

...

 _Girl of Stros M'Kai_

 _Skyrim Folk Song_

Once was a woman, fair as evening,

in Springtime of Stros M'kai.

Like a rose, her lips were red,

And for a moment she was mine.

She tended a tavern, carefully,

with a home right by the sea.

And folk did come to hear her sing,

listenin' wistfully.

But one day there came a sailin' orc,

and a pirate elf.

Who had no good intentions for

that springtime girl of mine.

She knew it wasn't safe,

but couldn't bring herself to leave-

she was far too brave to flee.

But with four beers down, the orc did frown,

and bid the elf goodbye,

for none could know, twas not for show

that someone had to die.

And so ended the life,

and blotted the light

of my girl of Stros M'kai.

 _End notes: This is a song sung almost exclusively by bandits and other elements of the criminal underworld. That said, the full variant of it has a pretty melody. The story itself doesn't have the best plot (it definitely doesn't have the same detail as say, The Epic of Niben), but the vocals are what carries it. I had to spend far too much time among banditry against my will to get the full record of the song, so I don't much care for it myself._

 _Suggestions? Be very careful. Someone may mistake you for a person with criminal past or connections. If that kind of thing doesn't bother you, try to sing it at later hours of the night. Use a subtle volume so that people have to be quiet to hear you. Most effective when singing around a campfire, due to the narrative nature of the song. As said before, be careful among mixed company._

...

 _I Listen For You_

 _Altmeri_

You are light I cannot hold,

a gleam of the stars.

A flower I can't see,

among many wars.

And now I can't smell

anything but fresh blood.

On my tongue I am smothered

with tears.

But one thing they can't take,

and I keep it here,

is the music I know of your voice.

At the tallest of mountains,

I listen for you,

When the rocks crumble downward,

I'll listen anew.

For the only thing I can sense

anymore -

Is the sound of your breathing,

the sound of home shores.

 _End note: Tradition holds that this song was written during a time of great strife. It's often used as a funeral song for Altmer soldiers. I had the privilege of listening to an authentic version of it sung in the original Altmeri tongue, after I had befriended an elderly healer (unfortunately employed by the Thalmor) who then died after being attacked by locals. It's held a special place in my heart ever since._

 _Suggestions? Sing with a light cadence and very softly. Use head voice and let notes soar on their own (it's very tempting to try to force the sound). Sometimes it's better to vaguely say it's a song from the elves, rather than reveal that it's an Altmeri song if you're performing in certain areas of Tamriel._

...

 _Steel Song_

 _Orsimer_

Fire! Forge! Molten steel!

Like the pounding of the rain,

the hammer falls upon the heat,

to a tool of dealing pain.

Water! Iron! Solid steel!

Like the hissing of a snake,

the blade sizzles deadly,

if it bends, it means it's fake.

Earth! Wood! Clashing steel!

Like the groaning of a tree,

the post will be the test

to see how strong a blade is he.

Air! Flesh! Bloodied steel!

Like the death song of our foes,

the blade protects us from enemies

and brings to them their woes.

 _End note: A rather intense song of the Orsimer, sometimes sung before raids, other times simply as a working song for blacksmiths. If you ever, for some reason, need to entertain a band of orcs, this is a good song for that. They will likely enjoy it ironically if you are not an orc yourself, but it's still a fine choice. You'd be surprised at their sense of humor, actually._

 _Suggestions? This is likely to scare most tavern patrons, but if you happen to be in Skyrim or Orsinium, you're in luck. Nords will be more likely to appreciate the song and you're also more likely to find Orcs (to whom the song will likely be familiar) in Skyrim._

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**On Traveling to Mournhold**_

An excerpt.

 _...I had never seen such destruction. The swordsman I had hired collapsed in horror and he prayed for such things to not befall Blacklight. We decided to search for survivors. There was only one and he was so covered with burns and injuries that he asked the mercenary to kill him. Despite our adventures before and even a little while after this, I have never sought the man out. No amount of dialogue could have provided closure for what we had witnessed and we went our separate ways._

...

 _Unknown "Wait Thankfully"_

 _Dunmeri Origin_

Does the ash move with the wind of the storm?

Or do I sit here so still, so graced, so warm?

And if the mount erupted again,

I would be content to wait for the rain.

Someone looks kindly upon us, somewhere,

but I have not seen it, nor ground, nor air.

So I wait. So I wait.

For to move will go nowhere,

except away from the kind look of the distant.

In the ash the blind see.

In the ash we're all blind.

Sing praises for the rain that will be here someday.

 _End notes: I found this in a Morrowind ruin, scratched into a stone obelisk. It took several hours to decipher it, even with the help of a man who spoke the modern form of the same language. The mercenary I traveled with was a bit fascinated by it, saying there was something magical about its nature. Never have and never will understand magic. I wrote it down at his encouragement._

 _Suggestions? I couldn't bring myself to sing it out loud. When I've whispered it, something seems to whisper back - that's enough of a deterrent for me. If you're adventurous and have an unnatural penchant for disturbing the unknowable void, the closest category I can put this in is perhaps a funeral song. We did find skeletons in this ruin, but they weren't properly buried. My only suggestion is to not sing it at all._

...

 _Hunting Day_

 _Bosmeri Origin_

There's water flowin' from the ice

and flowers in the field.

Weather's lookin' very nice,

the bow is mine to wield.

It's a day for us, it's that kind of day,

Do we really need to say?

It's time for a hunt in the forest!

It's time to storm through the green.

There's game and frivolity to find,

though the badger's lookin' mean!

Let's put our skill to the test,

and don't let the badgers rest,

because our soup bowl's empty

and they're otherwise a pest.

Let's hunt!

 _End notes: On a much lighter note, this is a fun song I picked up on in Valenwood. It's not even only used for certain occasions - bards there (or the Bosmer equivalent of bards) will sing it in the dead of Winter for it's bouncy rhythm. Not the instant crowd-pleaser that something like 'Ragnar the Red' is, but definitely something that people never complain about._

 _Suggestions? Have fun with it. Feel free to make exaggerated hand motions and act out the lyrics. The song is over-the-top and has little pretense of seriousness. It's likely better to sing this in an area where the people hunt, though._

...

 _Woman of Stros M'Kai_

 _Unknown_

Haer fase was as te eventide

with haer te sweet aere of the Seede in haer eye

ahn it wuld be known, thou shae be shied

that shae be from te isles of Stros M'kai.

Be what with te opened eares

ahn see te tale of woe

thou shae be nouwh with noing cares

shae was taken thun ahn showe.

 _End notes: It's very difficult to tell where the original song came from, but the oldest parchments I've seen are from the Reach. This version also comes with primitive directions for tune, which shows that the original also had a very different sound. This old parchment is incomplete and damaged, but there's a strong indication that the story itself was also different - possibly modified over the years, like Zatrana._

 _Suggestions: Pronunciations were very strange back then! It's less intimidating if read aloud first. I'm far less offended by this older version, myself, and it's a shame it's incomplete._

...

 _To Those Who Oppose Us_

 _Renrijra Krin_

Hear a sound, oppressors?

Don't you get caught!

Don't be brave or rash,

it's not a day for drinking.

Just sneak away,

make it to day.

And make love to the lady

who loves you!

Because she doesn't break the rules,

she just knows that there's none.

Leave behind the fools

that would enslave the fun.

And who has the soul of Khajiit

but your lady?

No one, we say!

It's shameful, what a shame,

that the cutter of heads

would lose his own...

We cut for our name!

We cut for freedom!

 _End Notes_ : _This is a rallying song of the_ _**Renrijra Krin**. Like many of their anthems, it's jokey and unusually like a tavern song. Despite their reputations of being thieves, smugglers and other unsavory characters being true, in my experience they aren't the worst group to be captured by. Mostly I recited poetry and played a strange instrument (very badly) for their amusement. And they got tired of me and let me go. One of their ranks stole a gold necklace for me, I still have it, somewhere... but that was long ago._

 _Suggestions? For love of the Nine, don't sing this in Cyrrodil, Black Marsh, Morrowind, or Summerset Isles. It's just a bad idea. Like, a really bad idea. In Cyrrodil, it will get attention from the guards. In the Summerset Isles or Black Marsh, it can get you arrested and thrown in prison. It's a hopelessly catchy song, unfortunately. I found myself humming it for months after they let me go._

 _..._

 _Little Scales_

 _Argonian_

Little scales, little scales, I was there when

you saw the first light.

Little scales, little scales, I will be there when

you wake up at night.

Just don't cry my little scales, I will make sure

that everything's right.

Your soul came to you out of everyone else,

little scales, you shine so bright.

So promise you won't be led astray,

don't go away, don't grow up or grow old.

For now just sleep, little scales...

 _End Notes: A soft lullaby sung often by the descendants of Argonian slaves on the Morrowind coast. In it's original language (which differs from the dialect spoken in Black Marsh - or so I've heard) it is much sadder. The Argonians in Morrowind formed tightly knit communities that don't trust outsiders, too often for good reason. I unfortunately did not get to know the particular settlement I passed by. It was spared the raiding by Black Marsh soldiers, but the people were frequently harassed by them._

 _Suggestions: A beautiful song. Sing it towards the end of the night, before everyone goes home. It's very good at reducing nostalgic warriors to tears._

...

Author Notes: Wow. I just want everyone (who has been following this) that my computer literally fell apart, so I couldn't update this. I have a new one, so I'm hoping to continue where I left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Familiar Memories of a Caravan**

An excerpt.

 _They carried themselves with a jovial dignity, welcoming me as 'Kana'iin Erdi', which translates roughly to 'hairless-foreign Erdi'. For the first time in months I had a decent meal and I told them stories about Ysgramor. Only then did they become quiet. It was new to them, and new stories are the most interesting, as their leader explained. Never was there a cold night inside the tents, even in the unforgiving deserts of the Alikr. In the heat, I distracted myself with the scent of spices and skooma. It was incredibly dangerous, but I was... also distracted by the affections of a hotheaded thief..._

...

 _The Merchant's Hymn_

 _Redguard Origin_

In the valleys of despair,

I put my ear to the ground

to hear the whispers of

the forgotten

Floating in the air,

it seemed that I've found

what treasures misery

has begotten.

But such gold is fragile,

it's brittle in my hands.

Floating like no gold should do,

I buried it, weighted by the sands.

Don't tell me to dig it up, my dear,

just let me leave it be.

We can find our fortune

outside of misery.

 _End Notes: This song is occasionally sung in Hammerfell's temples to Zenithar, but it's also sung in other contexts. Traveling merchants have been known to sing this on their journey and it's all around decently well-known in the actual Stros M'kai. It has a 'simple folk' image attached, due to the 'uneven' stresses on certain phrases. Hearing it, I'm mostly reminded of Stros M'kai, and not the Alikr, which it is most associated with. The exact age of the song, like many, is unknown._

 _Suggestions: Use a deep, chest-based tone and see if you can work it lower from there. You must be able to make a strong sound for it to be your true lower-most limit on singing, so don't strain yourself. That's the traditional way, but experimental singers can try higher tones, especially if it's not possible for you to have a convincing base-line sound. Accompany with a drum, if possible. Has a variety of contexts for both male and female singers._

...

 _Frolic Under the Stars_

 _Bosmeri Origin_

The tavern's pretty full tonight,

can't you see the candlelight?

By that light we're dancing

and we won't stop soon,

cause in the sky, in the sky,

is a candle called the moon!

Nectar is our wine and mead,

the canopy's the roof

tell our leading man to lead...

the singing from the stand!

Stand tall, stand tall, bright among the trees,

can we see what the hawk sees?

Nope, that's a futile plan!

So we drink to-night, regret to-day,

but gods what memories and debts to pay.

And if we die, we'll let them say...

What better folks to battle,

we should've let 'em live!

 _End Notes: This song has it's origins in the Thalmor invasions of Vallenwood. It has a grim bit of gallows humor at the end, and was mainly sung to cope with the ravages of war. Much like those that resided in Vallenwood at the time, it attempts to keep an upbeat attitude in the face of mortal struggles. One of my personal favorite songs and of significance to many who survived. Has become a bit of a protest song for those under Thalmor occupation._

 _Suggestions: It's a fast paced song with many phrases and sections repeated based on the reception of the crowd. In my experience, you'll get a wild and defiant response from groups of Bosmer who are familiar with the context. Those that aren't still enjoy it for it's upbeat, insane repetition. Will make groups of Thalmor incredibly uncomfortable - it's fun to watch them squirm, if you're so inclined. Just be careful. A song ripe for introduction in Skyrim and Elsweyr._

 _..._

 _Unknown (Promise)_

 _Snow Elves Origin_

Gather here, gather here, there is a story to tell,

though we labor on and on, things were different,

before the Snow Prince fell.

Like a shooting star, he was, I swear, he was,

they say we lie, they say we're false,

but we know the truth like Auri-el does.

And he looks on through us all,

in the gleam of an elder's eye, he shines, he does, he shines,

And in your smile, the lines trace the truth!

We had temples of white,

that shined bright like the stars,

like the Snow Prince before he fell.

One day we'll be led away, from darkness, to light, from darkness,

when our servitude ends, we'll find the old friends

that guided him and guide us.

Auri-El is on our side, my child,

yes he is, I promise, he is.

 _End Notes: This is apparently a children's song or lullaby, translated by a great scholar named Calcemo. I had the privilege of working with him in my established old age, and he was an expert on both Dwemer and Falmer cultures. I was there to copy his translations, mainly. This was most likely sung after the enslavement of the Falmer, but before they became the Betrayed. In historical context, it's the most uncomfortably depressing thing I've ever read._

 _Suggestions: There's no way of knowing what the original song was supposed to sound like, but it was written in both the Falmer and Dwemer languages. This was a report done by a Dwemer officer about the behavior of the 'servants', with a note of concern about the possible rebelliousness in the song. His concerns were proven right, of course, but everyone lost something in that conflict, eventually. The Dwemer their existence, the Falmer their sight and sanity._

...

 _Sky_

 _Cyrodillic, or Imperial Origin_

In the sky! In the sky!

It rains down, it rains down!

Water like life, fire like death,

lets sing before they take our last breath...

In the sky, we watch, we watch,

and see if it pleases us.

Little things like death don't bother us,

but life is a great thing.

Rain down, rain down, life

and give us plenty!

My cup is full and I long to drink,

and give my lovely loved one a wink

so let's wait for the sky

for rain, for fire,

we don't mind any way.

 _End Notes: This song is old. Ancient. And still well known out in the countryside, even among the many non-Imperials residing in Cyrodill. As metropolitan and sophisticated as the Imperial image is, this simple song (as recent as ten years ago, at least) is sung in the warm taverns dotting the roads from all the major cities. It might even have some influences from Ayleid song, but this is speculation and has little evidence to prove it. My personal theory is that it was adapted from a khajiit tune._

 _Suggestions: A pleasant universal song with any people that drinks mead/wine/sujamma, and great for fading back into the background so everyone can talk and eat. Accompany it with the lute - this song can have a variable tempo, so either your voice or the instrument can take over. Easily one of the most useful songs I picked up on in my travels, and it's a shame that I only learned it ten years ago._

 _..._

 _A Sailor's Lament_

 _Argonian_

The sea is harsh for me,

I crashed into the sand.

My love won't let me be,

I can't meet these demands.

For when I'm far away I can't bear to see her gone,

and when I'm by her side I leave her at the break of dawn.

Oh, sea, oh wondrous, deep blue,

I stared into the waters,

it's how I met you.

But what if I fall and I'm swallowed

by the changing tides?

Where do I go then?

Will I be with you forever?

And stare into your eyes...

She stares right back and calls me in,

I'm drowning and can't get away,

Or did I just survive?

I cannot know. Not anymore.

Not when I'm stuck between the shore

and the sea.

End Notes: This... somewhat confusing song originates from Argonian sailors and is now primarily sung by dockworkers of many cultures in Skyrim. It was recorded in the past, but not in the common tongue. Luckily, I corrected that oversight myself (I am slightly proud of that).

Suggestions: This song is strangely sad in content, but upbeat in tone. Elsweyr khajiit like it for that, in my experience. This will pretty much be accepted by the crowd anywhere, but might be a bit strange in areas with no water.


End file.
